Coincidental
by CyphonFiction
Summary: Danny receives a surprise visit from his 'friendly' neighborhood Fruit Loop. By the end of it he'll be glad if he never hears the word 'Coincidentally' again. Pointless oneshot. Art Trade with Patthekitsune.


_XD this entire oneshot exists for the simple reason that i wanted to use the phrase "Your full of it" in a PUNNY way. It's a part of an art trade with my buddy and ZaDr Orange Co-Writer, PattheKitsune. Neeway, i find this story quite entertaining XD WE ALL NEED MORE POMPOUS PEP after all XD thoguh not as much as we need some choice other pairings ;)_

_Q_  
><em>Q<em>  
><em>Q<em>

**Coincidental**

Danny sighed as he leaned back in his chair. His parents had just told him they were going out to dinner so that meant he was home alone. Typically this would be a good thing, but not this time. He was bored beyond belief. Jazz had gone to college the previous year and Sam and Tucker were busy with their own families. He3ck even the ghosts seemed to be too busy to terrorize Danny.

"Could this day get any worse?" Danny groaned before snapping out of his chair in surprise as the door bell rang. "Huh? I wonder who that is..." Danny looked towards the floor of his room suspiciously before phasing through it and into the living room to answer the door.

"Ah Maddie what a pleasant sur- Daniel!" Vlad Masters looked at Danny shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here." Danny replied rolling his eyes. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I had sent you and your father invitations to a party at a local restaurant... so why are you still here?"

"My mom went instead. She thought it would be romantic and I really didn't want to go."

"Oh... Well, coincidentally, I don't really mind." Vlad grinned and entered the house despite not being invited inside.

"Oh really? And why's that?" Danny asked ready to snap into ghost mode the minute Vlad tried something.

"Well believe it or not Daniel, I've grown rather fond of you through the years."

"I think I can actually." Danny said looking at Vlad with a bored expression as he recalled the countless times Vlad had tried to make him his evil son.

"Mmhmm." Vlad gave Danny a disbelieving stare. "I honestly don't think you know what I mean... but perhaps I could show you..." Vlad smirked before pinning Danny to the now closed front door.

Danny gasped and looked up shocked and a bit confused. "Wait, what?"

"Coincidentally Daniel, I've grown quite fond of you." Vlad grinned leaning in close.

Danny's eyes widened as his mind slowly began to catch up. "Woah woah wait! I thought you liked my mom!"

"Coincidentally _again_ Daniel, I seem to have fallen OUT of love with her." Vlad licked Danny's neck.

Danny groaned and closed his eyes. "S-stop saying that word. COINCIDENTALLY, it's loosing it's meaning."

Vlad laughed. "I will if you beg me too. _Coincidentally_, I'd love to take our relationship somewhere besides a battle."

Danny groaned again as Vlad ground up against him. "O-okay! Just do what you want and do it quick!"

"Glad you see things my way Daniel." Vlad purred and hefted the younger male into his arms changing into his ghost mode and flying them into Danny's room.

~~~Removed for the kiddies~~~

"Ngh..." Danny groaned and rolled over in bed staring at Vlad.

"Now Daniel, tell me, was that not the best sexual experience you have ever had?"

Danny groaned again and rolled his eyes. "You're so full of it Vlad."

Vlad chuckled. "Actually Daniel, I believe you are the one who's 'full of it'"

Danny groaned at the lame joke. "Please don't say that."

Vlad laughed again and pulled Danny close. Downstairs the front door could be heard slamming closed.

"Mm must be my parents..." Danny mumbled nuzzling into Vlad's chest as he heard foot steps coming up the stairs. "...OH NO!" Danny sat up suddenly realizing the problem but it was too late.

"DANNY WE'RE HO-" Madeline and Jack Fenton froze at the sight of a naked Danny and Vlad in bed together.

"Uhh h-hi guys! " Danny stuttered as Vlad cleared his throat a bit embarrassed at the situation. "Uh... guess who came over!"

XXX


End file.
